


Long Overdue

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Jason and Damian bonding, some Bruce and Alfred cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: When everyone else is busy Jason offers to take Damian on patrol with him hoping it will be a bonding experience for the both of them.





	

Jason wasn’t supposed to be there. He was supposed to be at the store, picking up a few groceries before patrol. Somehow his feet, or rather his motorcycle, had carried him to the manor instead. He hadn’t wanted to cook, and he’d wanted fast food even less. Some part of him had been craving Alfred’s home cooked dinner and he’d given into it. It had been too long since he’d dropped by. Plus, there was little stopping him these days with his mending relationship with Bruce, slow as it was.

He hadn’t been supposed to walk in on an argument.

“I can handle myself for one night Father. I was gone for a year and you barely noticed.”

“I barely noticed because for most of that year I had little to no memory. No means no, Damian.”

The contrasting and yet oddly similar voices of father and son carried to Jason from the living room and he hesitated at the door unsure of what he was walking into. The inviting smell from the kitchen and his stomach’s protest convinced him to attempt to sneak past the disagreement.  

He slung his helmet on to the coat rack and strolled inside, hands tucked into his pockets. He only meant to cast a brief glance into the living room on his way by, instead he found himself staring at Damian. The Batbrat had gotten taller. Not by much, but enough to notice. Had he really not been around that long? That Damian had grown an inch or so while he was away?

He realized too late that he’d stopped at the mouth of the room instead of passing by. Damian was the first to spot him, his scowl at his father faltering into an almost smile before returning to its downturn. Bruce turned his head at Damian’s distraction and his shoulders dipped almost in relief at having a distraction from the argument.

From that alone Jason didn’t want to get tangled up in it. If they’d been at this for a while it meant either Damian or Bruce was close to snapping at the other. His mind told him to backtrack. Return to his initial decision to grocery shop. His hand went up in a wave and his mouth made the word. “Hey.”

“Jason. Alfred didn’t tell me you were coming for dinner.” Bruce said.

“He didn’t know.” Jason shrugged. “I only knew when I pulled up. Unless you don—” He didn’t get the chance to finish as Bruce waved a hand at him.

“You’re always welcome.” Bruce said.

“More so than Drake anyway.” Damian said, the ghost of a grin on his face.

Bruce glanced down at him. “What did I say about being nice even when your brothers aren’t around?”

Jason chuckled. “Its fine, B. Makes me feel appreciated.” And it did, Jason realized. His chest had warmed a little at the thought that Damian preferred him to Tim. That paired with his almost smile earlier had made him feel downright welcome. Damian didn’t warm well to others, and to have the kid happy to see him was nice.

“Come, Todd. We’ll go see if Pennyworth needs any assistance in the kitchen. I’m sure he will be delighted to see you.” Damian said moving to take Jason by the sleeve of his jacket.

Bruce let them go but only after he called, “Don’t think this means you’ve gotten out of the discussion, Damian. I meant it when I said no.”

Damian’s response was a dismissing, “Tt.” And a second tug on Jason’s arm.

The moment they walked into the kitchen Alfred gave them a wide smile. After wiping his hands on his apron he pulled Jason into a tight hug. “This is a pleasant surprise, Master Jason. You should have called ahead.”

“Last minute decision.” Jason said giving him a sheepish smile. “Anything we can help with?”

“I’m almost finished, but if you two can manage setting the table it would be helpful. Four places will do it.” Alfred told him.

Jason frowned. “No Tim?”

“Drake is busy. With his Titan friends.” Damian said the irritation from earlier creeping back into his voice.

Jason nodded and moved to collect the right number of plates. As he did so Bruce swept into the kitchen, and apologetic frown on his face. “Could you pack mine to go Alfred? Clark just called, the League is moving the plan up. I need to leave as soon as I’ve changed.”

Damian’s face fell at his words. “Are you sure you won’t change your mind?” He asked.

Bruce shook his head. “It’s too dangerous Damian. Take the night off patrol.”

With those words Jason knew exactly what they’d been fighting about. Part of him had known it all along, he just didn’t have the facts to confirm it. Damian couldn’t patrol. Jason knew from experience how much he’d looked forward to Patrol as Robin, and with how similar he and Damian were he knew it was a hard hit for his brother to take.

“Where’s Dick?” He asked.

“Busy with a case.” Damian scowled.

“What about Steph or Cass?”

“Out of the country.” Bruce said. “He’s not going alone, so don’t try to convince me, Jason.”

Jason grinned. “Wasn’t even considering it. In fact, I was going to suggest he patrol with me.”

Damian’s shocked gape turned into a wide smile and then a worried line as his head swiveled to Bruce. “May I, Father?” There was anticipation in the question and Jason hoped Bruce would give in. He’d hate to see Damian’s enthusiasm squashed by stubbornness.

Jason looked at Bruce. He seemed to be considering it which was a good sign. Jason tried to push away the nagging worry that Bruce might say no because of him. Because Jason wasn’t trustworthy or too dangerous.  

The silence lasted a few seconds at most but felt like longer. “Are you sure?” Bruce asked.

“Of course. Think of it as bonding time between us.” His grin only widened at the worry that entered Bruce’s face. “Or not, whatever helps you sleep at night. The point is Damian and I are well due for a team up. What do you say, B?”

None of it was a lie. Jason found himself looking forward to patrolling with Damian. They hadn’t had many chances to work together, but when they did the two made a good team. Plus it’d give him a chance to spend some time with the brat. Out of all his brothers Jason had spent the least amount of with Damian and he wanted to change that. 

Bruce looked like he wanted to say more, list rules, and safety precautions, but the buzzing from the phone in his pocket stopped him. He slipped it out, frowned down at it, and nodded at them. “Fine. Just tonight. Don’t do anything stupid. And Jay?”

“Yes?” Jason asked an eyebrow raised.

“Take care of Damian-” The threat, because that’s what Bruce had to have intended it to be, came out soft and carried more emotion than Jason had expected. He almost felt a little jealous until Bruce continued. “-and yourself. I don’t want to come home to either of you hurt.”

Jason gulped. He wasn’t sure if it was from worry or to stop the sudden lump in his throat. Either way he nodded his agreement. “Course. What do you take me for? A novice babysitter?”

* * *

“As grateful as I am for you offering to patrol with me, I won’t require you to stay by my side all night if you wish to go elsewhere.” Damian said as they scanned the building below them. After some discussion both had decided it would be best to patrol Bruce and Damian’s usual route. They’d stopped a few hours in to watch a warehouse off the pier.

Jason had claimed it was because he didn’t care where he patrolled and it would be easiest to do B’s route since he knew it (he’d avoided it for years, he’d better know it). The truth had been that he wanted to keep Damian away from where he usually patrolled. The spots he chose were rougher, more prone to shots flying everywhere, and large groups of attackers if Jason screwed up. He’d promised Bruce he was going to take care of Damian, and nothing would make him go back on that. They’d stick to the ‘safer’ side of town.

“And miss the chance to have you by my side? No way.” He told him.

Damian bit his lower lip, his eyes never leaving the area around the building. “I would not be offended if you offered out of pity, Todd. My predicament was unusual.”

Jason looked at him now surprised. “That’s why you think I said I’d patrol with you? Pity? That was the last thing on my mind.”

Now Damian looked up at him. “Then why?”

Jason reached out and ruffled Damian’s hair for a moment before his brother scowled and swatted his hand away. “Because I honestly wanted to spend time with you. You’re a good partner, you think fast, and we work well together.” He knew Damian would appreciate the compliment on his skills and he was right. The kid’s cheeks colored ever so slightly at his words.

“Tt.” He said and turned away from Jason again. “Do you have a specific plan for tonight then?”

“Nah, just the usual. Did you have something planned?” Jason asked.

Damian’s silence was answer enough. “You do. Spill it, what’s the plan.”

His brother turned back to look at Jason again, considering him. “There’s a gang that’s been trafficking illegal weapon shipments through Gotham. Gordan hasn’t been able to get any solid evidence on them so I’ve been tracking them hoping to catch a pick up.”

Jason wished his brother could see his grin. “Let me guess, there’s one tonight?”

Damian nodded.

“That’s why you insisted on stopping here.” Jason shifted his glance back down at the building, nothing had changed on the outside, but excitement began to bubble in his chest.

“They aren’t due for a few more hours yet. I simply wanted to arrive early.” Damian explained.

“Makes sense. You never know if they’ll move things up or run into trouble on the way. Good thinking Baby Bro.”

“Tt. I am not a baby.” Damian argued.

Jason rolled his eyes and leaned back on his hands. They had a few hours of nothing, if he was lucky he might be able to keep up a conversation with Damian. Except, aside from patrol discussion he had no idea what to say. If he was Dick he’d have no problems chatting. Dick never stopped talking, doubly so when he was with Damian. Or at least he always had something to say.

Jason was coming up blank. He knew Damian had been spending a lot of time at the arcade, but Jason had never gone to arcades much as a kid, he didn’t have the money to waste on games. Even now he wasn’t much for games. Books and movies were his entertainment, books more so.

He glanced at Damian. He had no idea what Damian read. He knew Damian enjoyed it, maybe not as much as he liked art and animals, but his bookcase was full. Full of what exactly? Jason racked his brain trying to remember, was there anything on there he knew? Or enjoyed enough to make conversation over?

The silence spread between them as Jason grappled with different conversation topics. This shouldn’t be so hard. He had no problem keeping up a steady stream of crap on a normal day. The problem was that he didn’t want mindless conversation, he wanted a connection.

Damian was double checking his equipment now. They were similar in all the wrong ways. Angry, smart mouths, both having died. None of those were appropriate rooftop discussions. How was he even supposed to start one of those? _So Damian, what was your death experience like?_ That’d make a connection alright.

“You ok, Hood? Your shoulders are tense.”

Jason jumped and looked at Damian who was smirking at him. “I’m fine. Just got lost in my thoughts for a minute. Aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on the warehouse?”

“We’re still an hour out. I believe I can spare a moment to quell your nerves.”

Jason almost choked with surprise. “I am _not_ nervous.”

Damian raised an eyebrow at him. “You are most certainly nervous. If not about tonight then what? Are you having problems with a female? If so don’t ask Grayson, he’s floundering in that field as well.”

“And you’re such an expert pipsqueak? You’ve have how many girlfriends? None. Or was that Maya girl one?” Jason’s response was automatic. He had no idea how they’d made it to this conversation, it wasn’t anywhere near what he’d been planning.

“Maya is a friend. Nothing more. I don’t understand why everyone assumed there was anything romantic in our relationship.” Damian’s scowl had returned.

Jason’s response was cut off by the blare of a ships horn. Someone was pulling into the dock early. Both turned their attention out to the water. The boat pulling in was smaller than Jason had imagined. He’d thought it would be huge, like the cargo carrying kind. This was a fishing boat at best.

“They’re picking up.” Damian explained. “Fisherman’s boats are less likely to be checked for weapons. Plus, this was an unusually small shipment.”

“You’re saying this could be more than guns?” Jason said adjusting the zoom on his helmet so he could get a better look at the boats occupants. Three men on deck, heat signatures for another three below.

“It’s possible.”

“Damian.”

“Code names, Hood.” Jason zoomed back in and turned to glare at Damian, the kid was smirking at him.

“ _Robin._ Is there something you’ve forgotten to tell me?” He asked keeping his tone even.

The boy shrugged. “Like I said, it’s supposed to be a weapon’s shipment.”

Jason sighed. “Alright, but be careful. I promised your dad I’d keep an eye on you. If you get hurt I swear I’m never taking you out on patrol again, and I’ll make sure B keeps you in for a week at least.”

“Tt. I’ll be fine. I’ve handled worse than this by myself.”

They were out of time to chat as a black van turned into view. Two of the men on the boat climbed off, one carrying a case with him as the van idled, four of its occupants climbing out. Two moved to open the back while the other two approached the men from the boat.

They waited until the transaction happened. The men examining the money in the case as crates were unloaded from the van. The moment the case changed hands Damian dove, a witty line already on his lips. Jason followed him a twinge of worry replacing his earlier excitement. They could handle these guys easily. The crates didn’t seem to carry anything aside from guns so why was he worried? The weight of responsibility, he decided crashing into one of the men from the ship.

Shouting and shots filled the air and Jason found his worry buried under adrenaline. He and Damian did work well together. Their fighting styles balanced each other out as they took down each man. He counted each man that went down until they were surrounded by unconscious thugs. Damian began securing the men while Jason took stock of the crates, they sat unmolested from the fight. His eyes moved back to check the boat. Instead he spotted a thug, one he’d shot in the leg limping faster than he’d thought possible away from the group, in his arms he was carrying the metal case of money. Jason had to give it to the guy, he was tenacious. But not knowing when to quit wasn’t always the best option.

Jason’s feet were already moving after him he’d just grabbed his arm when there was a cry that could only belong to Damian from behind him. He saw the look of triumph on the thugs face and Jason grit his teeth at having to let him go, because the moment he did the man would be climbing into the van and speeding off.  

Jason let him go. He’d promised Bruce. Damian was his kid brother and more important than a case of cash. Jason turned and swore. He should have been helping Damian. Should have stayed by the kid’s side. Now he was faced with a very angry man looming over his brother who looked barely conscious. They were at the edge of the pier. Damian must have tried to stop him from running too.

Next time Jason was going to make sure the guys he knocked out stayed down.

“Back off.” He said aiming one of his guns at him.

The thug’s attention turned to Jason. There was a moment where he looked past Jason then without warning he kicked Damian over the edge of the pier and into the water. Jason’s heart lurched to his throat and he was bolting, past the man who was also running in the opposite direction, back to the car.

Jason dove into the water without pause. Jason had no time. Damian had been hurt, half conscious, he could drown. His helmet kept his vision clear and he had Damian in his arms in a second. Pushing back up the surface was harder than he’d anticipated with his heavy uniform. At last their heads broke out of the water.

Damian was sputtering, his head lolling to Jason’s chest. He couldn’t stop the relief in the thought that he wouldn’t have to give his brother CPR. Neither of them would want to go through that. He got Damian onto the dock before climbing on himself. He pulled his helmet off and let the extra water drip out of it, the thing was far from waterproof.

Damian lay on his back, on hand on his head, the other splayed out at his side. Jason leaned over him eyes worried. Damian opened his eyes and glared at him. Jason grinned.

“Shut up.” Damian coughed, his voice hoarse.

“I didn’t say anything.” Jason let his grin fade even as he teased. “Let me see your head.”

Damian didn’t protest as Jason moved his hand off his head. Watery blood pooled around his hair and slipped down his ear from a cut on his forehead. Jason frowned brushing the edges and Damian hissed.

“I’m fine.” He said pulling at Jason’s hand.

“You almost drowned. Give me a moment to make sure there’s nothing worse.”

Damian’s hand flopped back down. “Tt. I did not almost drown. You didn’t need to give me CPR.”

“But if I had, oh the blackmail.” Jason said. The bump didn’t seem as bad as he’d thought. The skin probably broke when the thug attacked him. He leaned back and frowned down at Damian. “What’d he hit you with a gun?”

“I think so.” Damian winced sitting up.

Jason stood and helped Damian to his feet. He stumbled for a moment and Jason put an arm out to steady him. “We’re heading back.”

“We can continue. At least one of them got away.”

Jason shook his head reaching down to lift his helmet and tuck it under his arm. “Not your call. He’ll get caught eventually, and we took care of most of the men.” He didn’t repeat the fact that Bruce had specifically asked him to take care of Damian. He left out the fact that Damian had been hurt. That he’d almost died. He did make sure his tone was final.

Damian looked at him for a moment before nodding. “We shouldn’t spend the rest of the night in these wet clothes anyway. I wouldn’t want you catching a cold.” He added with a smirk.

“Me? You’re tiny. You’ll freeze well before I do.” Jason said leading him away from the pier.

They were halfway back to the cave before Damian spoke again. “It’s not your fault. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Jason swallowed. “I know.” He was still going to blame himself. It had been too close of a call. How had Dick managed this guilt when he’d been Batman? How did Bruce deal with it with all of them?

“You were right. I did almost drown. I didn’t even know I was under until you pulled me out.” Damian added.

Jason glanced over at him. “That’s supposed to make me feel better?”

Damian sighed. “You got me out. You could have gone after the other guys. What I’m saying is, thank you, Todd. It was good to have you as my partner tonight.”

Jason felt his chest warm at the words. Maybe that was how Bruce and Dick managed, good and bad mixing. Sweet and sour, that’s what patrolling with family was like. “You too. We should do it again, and not just when B’s out of town.”

“I’d like that.” Damian said.

“In the meantime.” Jason said. “If we’re going to patrol together I need to have a look at your bookshelf.”

Damian frowned at him. “I don’t see the correlation between my bookshelf and patrol.” 

“Patrol means chatting, I’m not spending hours discussing fighting with you.” Jason said. “And I’m sure your library is crazy outdated. If I find your bookshelf full of boring tactical manuals I’m throwing them all out and adding some classics. Austen, Dickens, Shakespeare, Tolkien.”  

“I’ve read Shakespeare, Todd.”

“But not the others.” Jason confirmed.

“No not the others.” Damian said through a sigh.

“Then it’s settled. Next stop dry clothes and your books.” Jason said and he could have sworn he saw Damian smile before the kid darted ahead of him.


End file.
